1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electric fan, more particularly to an electric fan having a rotating shaft which is rotatable in all directions to expand a blowing range of airflow.
2. Description of Related Art
An electric fan is a device including a motor and a rotating shaft driven by the motor to rotate, so that a fan blade disposed on and driven by the rotating shaft is rotated to blow out airflow. Please refer to FIG. 10, a conventional electric fan 9 has a motor 91 and a rotating shaft 92 projected from the motor 91, and a fan blade 93 is disposed on a distal end of the rotating shaft 92. However, the rotating shaft 92 is straightly projected from the motor 91 and drives the fan blade 93 to rotate at a fixed location, so that conventional electric fan 9 just blows the airflow towards a single direction and has a disadvantage of smaller blowing range. Although a fan head of the conventional electric fan can be swung left or right to expand the blowing range, the blowing range of the conventional electric fan is still limited and there is much room for improvement in the conventional electric fan.